Life As We Know It: VA Style
by Sisters4Life
Summary: My sis and I are co-writing a story together! It's based on the movie Life As We Know It. All-Human. Pairings: LXC and RXA. Sorry to all you Dimitri fans. The trailer for our story is inside. Let us know what you think! Our new pen name. Ch1 coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Their best friends tried setting them up on a blind date…

"Oh my God! You're such an ass!" She shouted at him in frustration.

"Fine we can go to a restaurant if you really want!" He yelled back, equally frustrated.

"Are you serious! Get out of my car!" She screamed as she slammed the driver's side door and walking away from him without another word.

… But it obviously didn't work out so well…

"Liss, you owe me big time! Just promise me that I never have to see him again." Rose flipped the phone shut before entering back into her apartment.

…And when their best friends get married to each other…

"Christian's going to have a heart attack when he sees you!" She squealed as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Lissa quickly intervened. "If you cry, I cry and then our makeup will be ruined! You can't do that to me!" She teased. Rose sniffled and took a deep breath.

"You're right, sorry." She gave Lissa another hug.

"Aww, how cute." A man's voice gushed from behind them.

"Really Adrian? Why the hell are you here?" Rose groaned as she sent him a glare.

"Oh Rosie, that hurts. You're not happy to see me?" She glared at him again but didn't answer. "So I'll take that as a no. Well, I'm here to collect Lissa, it's time she gets married to my best friend." He smiled at her.

…And then said friends have a baby…

"I can't believe Serena's one already." Lissa said in disbelief.

"I know, it seems like yesterday you guys brought her home." Rose replied.

"I know." Lissa sighed, "Let's bring out the cake."

"It's one of my best works." Rose told Lissa before lighting the candles and helping carry it to where Serena was sitting.

People started singing happy birthday and when it finished Lissa blew out the candles. The sound of clapping filled the room and Serena began giggling happily.

"How about a picture of Serena with her godparents?" Christian suggested with a smile.

Adrian and Rose each took a side by Serena and smiled as Christian took a picture.

…Then fate changed everything…

"So you're saying…" Rose trailed off.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The officer simply stated. Tears flooded from Rose's eyes.

"What about Serena? They have a baby? Was she in the car?" Rose sniffled, fear clearly present in her voice.

"She's with Child Protective Services. They handle cases like this." The officer told her.

"Cases like this?" She barely whispered.

"Orphaned children." He replied sadly.

It was then that Adrian ran through the door. He looked at Rose, the tears streaking down her cheeks. She shook her head sadly before he took her into a tight embrace.

…As if things couldn't go anymore wrong for them…

"Wait." They replied at the same time.

"They want us to raise her together? As in him and I?" Rose asked the lawyer.

"They didn't tell you?" He asked. Both of them shook their heads. "Their wills clearly state that they want both of you to raise her. The mortgage is paid for so you don't need to worry about that…"

"Wait, they want us to live in this house, their house, and raise Serena, together?" Adrian interrupted.

"Well, yes."

…Will fate make them a family or will they be torn apart.

**A.N. Okay so this is our new pen name! We already got some great reviews on the previous post, but we'd love to get more! Let us know what you think. **

**Yes this story plot is based on the movie Life as We Know It and it's All-Human. **

**We're currently working on Ch1, we'll try to get it up by next week! Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming!**

**3 Sisters4Life**


	2. Hate or Blind Date?

**Disclaimer:**

**_Big Sis:_ Hey Lil Sis! You excited about putting up our first chapter! *Smiles***

**_Lil Sis:_ Yup! This idea is so awesome and I Love Adrian..Well except in this chapter.**

**_Big Sis_: Hahaha! I'm not sure if you'll totally like him in the next one either. Lol. But we should tell the readers that we don't own these characters...**

**_Lil Sis:_ Aw...Argh I hate doing that. I love these characters! Wish I owned them but they belong to the talented and awesome...**

**_Big Sis:_ ...Richelle Mead. Yup *pops the 'p'* Doesn't that suck for us, but at least she made them awesome for us to work with! I mean if she didn't make Adrian sexy (please don't tell him I said that) and Rose whitty then our story just wouldn't be the same!**

**_Lil Sis:_ Yeah, you're right. So thank you Richelle! Haha don't worry, Adrian is already cocky enough and I love Rose ! Awesome and fierce but anyways, do you think it's time to let the readers read?**

**_Big Sis:_ OMG! What the hell did I tell you about stealing my thoughts! **

***shakes head* We should definitely let them read. *Smiles***

**_Lil Sis:_ Hope you all enjoy readers!...And perhaps a little review at the end? :) **

**_Big Sis:_ Definitely Review! :o) Enjoy! **

Rose checked her appearance in the mirror for the third time as she waited for her blind date to show up, hoping Lissa didn't set her up with some dork like the last time. She gave a slight shudder at the memory then focused back on her reflection. Her long brown hair was perfectly curled with half and hour's worth of patience and cascaded neatly past her shoulders. She wore a blood red dress that accentuated her cleavage, hugging her curves and flowing out a little as it went past her hips tightly. Her three inch black pumps made her stand at a whopping 5'10", and her lightly applied makeup accentuated her beautiful features.

_I'm lookin good, _Rose thought with a smile. She jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She took one last glance in the mirror before making her way to the front door.

"Coming!" She shouted out to the person on the other side of the door as her pumps clicked against the staircase.

Grabbing the handle, she whipped the door open and a pair of emerald green eyes connected with her chocolate brown ones. His green eyes didn't stay up for long as they traveled down the length of her body with an amused expression. Rose couldn't help but take in his appearance as well. The first thing she had noticed was his beautiful emerald green eyes that fit him perfectly with his brown hair that looked like it was purposefully messy and high cheekbones.

Rose glanced at her pumps and back at Adrian's height. He looked about 6'3 and was dressed in white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up the whole way. Blue jeans hung over his black boots and a leather jacket was thrown over his button up. She couldn't help but think he was hot and she quickly masked her expression before he could take advantage of it. When Rose's eyes returned to his face, there was a cute smirk spreading across his face and she realized he must've caught her checking him out. _Damn._

"You must be Adrian Ivashkov?" Rose finally asked as she extended out her hand to him confidently.

"Well most of my friends just call me Adrian," He grinned, grabbing her hand softly and giving it a gentle shake. "You must be Rosemarie."

"Ew. Please, just call me Rose. I hate my full name." She told him seriously but with a small smile.

"Okay, you got it, Rosie." He smiled back at her; however, her smile was quickly wiped off her face.

"No. Just Rose." She dead panned, hiding a smile.

"Kay, got it. Just Rose." Adrian said giving her two thumbs up, causing Rose to laugh cheerfully. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it'd be_, she thought enthusiastically.

"You ready to go?" He questioned her politely and motioned behind him.

"Yup, let me just grab my purse." Rose replied before turning away from him to her table beside the staircase where her purse lay. She felt an uncomfortable but slightly good feeling that he was watching her. She grabbed her black clutch and returned to the front door. Adrian stepped back and let her step out then she locked the door behind her. "Ready." She smiled at him and they began their walk down the sidewalk toward the dark street.

The grass on the other side of them was wet with rain that had pounded harshly a few hours ago causing most flowers to droop. Rose kicked away a stray rock and clutched her jacket tighter around her as a cold breeze hit her. She glanced over at Adrian but he didn't seem to notice the weather. Instead he looked as if he wouldn't freak out if there was a sudden earthquake.

"Sorry if I was late." Adrian apologized sincerely, glancing sideways at Rose who stared ahead of her.

"Oh, it was just an hour and a half. No biggie." She shrugged slightly, even though his lateness really did bother her. It had given her mind more time too freak out about her outfit.

"Really, an hour and a half?" He inquired, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as if he actually didn't realize how late he had been. Rose gave a small smile that was slightly forced.

"Yeah, but Lissa and Christian told me you'd probably be late." She told him truthfully and slightly hoped he wouldn't be offended.

"They did, did they?" He chuckled and stuck his hands into his leather jacket.

"Yup," Rose replied popping the 'p'. A silence passed over them before Rose spoke up as she remembered a fact Lissa had told her. "So you're new to Missoula?"

"Yea, don't really know anyone here besides Chris."

"How long have you known him?" She asked and he looked thoughtful.

"Since the 9th grade. How about you and Lissa?" He asked and Rose automatically replied, the answer easily appearing in her mind.

"Since kindergarten." Rose told him with a mischievous smile as they finally reached the street where several cars were parked.

"So, where are you parked?" She questioned and looked around.

"This is me right here." He smirked, pointing to a black and white 2010 Ducati SportsClassic in front of them that Rose's eyes had totally passed over.

"Uh..." Rose trailed off speechless as she stared at the motorcycle in surprise. She had never ridden on a motorcycle let alone with a boy. She amused herself for a second by thinking of what her mother, who was in a different state, would say if she saw her daughter on a motorcycle with a boy. Rose bit her lip and glanced own at her tight dress that stuck to her mid-thigh.

"Don't worry, you can hold on as tight as you want." He winked and passed her a helmet from the back. "Safety first." He smirked then took a helmet for himself. He started to put it on then stopped when he caught sight of Rose's uncertainty look.

"Is something wrong?" He asked then smirked again. "Don't worry, I'm an amazing driver."

"That's not really what I'm worried about," Rose muttered under her breath then out loud she said, "Um, how about we take my car? I don't think I can ride on that with this dress on." As Rose spoke Adrian's smirk disappeared.

"Sure..." He said uneasily and Rose made a mental note of how much he loved his motorcycle.

"Great! My car's right here." She smiled sweetly and slightly seductively as she walked over to her red Volkswagen beetle a few cars down.

"Nice car." Adrian grimaced while Rose rummaged in her purse for her keys. Finally she took them out and stuck it into the lock.

"You think so? It's new." She smiled at him from the other side of the car before slipping in the driver's side.

"It's...great." He told her as he squeezed himself into the small car. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Rose broke the silence.

"So," She turned her body to look at him, "Where are our reservations at?" Her tone held some excitement. She hadn't gone on a decent date for a while and she had a lot of flirting bundled up.

"Uh..." Adrian said with a guilty look.

"You didn't make any." It was more of a statement but Adrian still shook his head. Rose sighed and a twinge of disappointment and irritation but she wasn't about to let this ruin her night out. "That's okay; we can find somewhere else to go. I know this great -" She was cut off by Adrian's phone going off loudly.

_Damn you's a sexy chick._

_Damn girl._

_Damn you's a sexy chick._

_A sexy chick._

_Damn you's a sexy chick._

_Damn girl._

Rose was beginning to lose her patience at both the fact that Adrian hadn't had the decency to turn his phone off or at least vibrate on a date and the ringtone. Adrian patted his pockets looking for his phone. When he found it he stared at the screen before putting it back in his pocket.

"Go ahead, you can answer it." She told him and looked out the window.

"No, no. It'll just go to voicemail. What were you saying?" He urged her on and put his full attention on her causing her to smile.

"Well, I know this great place in town -"

_Damn you's a sexy chick._

_A sexy chick..._

"Please! Answer it, please." She insisted, her tone filled with annoyance. _This is not going well_, she thought sadly.

"No -" He began but when Rose shot him a look he flipped his phone open and placed it to his ear uncomfortably.

"Hey...you." He spoke into the receiver, turning away from Rose awkwardly, not saying whoever was on the other end. Rose gaped as she realized who he was talking to.

_Oh. My. God. He is so talking to a girl right now while we're on our date! _Rose thought in shock.

"Yea, eleven-thirty." He turned his head to give Rose a smile, which was obviously fake. "Actually, why don't we make it ten-thirty?" He said in a lower tone so Rose wouldn't hear, but she did and boy was she angry.

Her mouth popped open into an 'o' shape as she gaped at him._ No, he did not! _She was getting more and more pissed off by the second as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the dashboard.

"Mhmm, mhmm, yup. See you later." He smirked as he flipped his phone closed and turned fully towards Rose again; ready to pretend he actually cared.

"You know, we don't have to do this." Rose told him irritated before he could get a word out. She was so surprised that this date went wrong in less than an hour. _Must be a record._

" Really? Alright well -" He began to reach for the handle when Rose cut him off.

"Are you serious! You're not even going to try!" She exclaimed as she finally lost her temper.

"Oh, come on. We're just doing this to make Lissa and Christian happy." He said nonchalantly, as if it didn't really matter.

"Then don't you think we owe it to them to at least go and attempt this?" She tried reasoning, but he stared blankly at her and Rose felt stupid for trying to reason with him. She should have guessed this would be a bad date from the start but her expectations had gotten the best of her. "Ugh, never mind! And maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't make a booty call when you're out on a date with someone else!" She sneered at him.

"Please, save it. Best case scenario would've been us getting drunk and hooking up." He smirked and his eyes traveled quickly down her body.

"Oh my God! You're such an ass!" She shouted at him in frustration and disgust.

"Fine we can go to a restaurant if you really want!" He yelled back, equally frustrated.

"Are you serious! Get out of my car!" She screamed and he looked like he was about to argue but she fixed him with one of her murderous glares. He quickly got out of the car and stood beside the door as Rose also got out of the car. She slammed the driver's side door and stalked away from him without another word, pressing the lock button on her keys. The car clicked into lock behind her as Adrian stood there speechless. Her heels clicked against the sidewalk at a fast pace as she hurriedly made her way back to her apartment.

She flipped open her phone and dialed Lissa's number, but it went straight to voicemail. Probably making out with Christian as usual, Rose thought and rolled her eyes mentally. 'Leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back later. Bye!' Lissa's perky voice sounded through the phone.

"Bye Rosie!" Rose heard Adrian yell as he revved his bike and took off. A beep sounded over the phone and Rose squeezed her eyes shut and sighed in irritation before speaking into the receiver.

"Liss, you owe me big time! Just promise me that I never have to see him again." Rose flipped the phone shut before entering back into her apartment.

She slammed the door behind her in hopes of taking some of her anger out so she wouldn't go chasing after Adrian to punch him in the face. She locked the door behind her and threw her clutch on the table. After hanging her jacket in the closet she made her way upstairs to change after one of the worst dates in her life.

**A.N. So we finished our chapter early! We hope you like it! We'll start working on Ch 2 soon! We got 5 reviews on the trailer so we're gonna shoot for 7 before putting Ch 2 up! Please Review! We love to hear from you!**

**Love ya,**

**Sisters4Life **


	3. Don't Be Such a Girl Pyro!

**Disclaimer:**

**Big Sis: Hey Lil Sis! You excited to put up ch 2? *Smiles happily***

**Lil Sis: Umm...YEAH! **

**Big Sis: Haha! Meee Too! So I think we need to tell them that we don't own these characters...unfortunately. *pouts***

**Lil Sis: Awww, do we have too? *Sigh* Well, we might as well do it now and get it over with!**

**Big Sis: Yes, we do. So these charcters are actually owned by...**

**Lil Sis: The one and only...RICHELLE MEAD!**

**Big Sis: Okay so how about we let them read? *Smiles again***

**Lil Sis: Fine by me! Enjoy readers and...Review! :D**

_One Year Later..._

Light shone through the sheer curtains and beat against the off white walls causing the room to have a warm glow to it. The plush carpet felt soft under Rose's feet as she made her way towards the antique looking vanity. There was a long full length mirror that she stood infront of and examined herself for any flaws she needed to fix. Her blood red strapless dress flowed gently to the ground, swishing at her feet openly. The fabric felt comfortable on her skin and the dress looked like it was made specifically for her.

She wore a beautiful red pendant that hung around her neck and earrings to match the necklace. She wore nothing on her bare wrists except for a chotki Lissa had given her for Christmas that reminded Rose of all the amazing memories with Liss. She flattened her dress with a deep breath before leaning in towards the brightly lit mirror and observing her make up for smudges.

Her eye makeup was smokey, making her eyes pop and her lips were the same deep shade of her dress. Her nails were styled with red and black nail polish. Lissa had tried to persuade her to do roses on her them when they had gone out for manicures but Rose had immediately refused. Her chocolate brown tresses were curled to perfection and framed her face exquisitely. She had curled it herself and arranged it so it fell down her shoulders neatly. She had let it grow out for this specific event. Lissa's wedding.

"I can't believe you're getting married today." Rose said to Lissa while touching up her makeup. She groaned when she realized her lip gloss was almost out.

"I know! I can hardly believe it myself and I'm the one getting married." Lissa responded, happiness was clearly present in her voice. Once she finally found the new white high heels, she stepped behind a silk dressing screen to slip into her wedding gown that they had chosen out together.

"There's only one thing I'm not looking forward to tonight. Dealing with Ivashkov." Rose let out a big huff and pressed down a strand of hair that was sticking out at the top of her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lissa said playing dumb as she attempted to slip on the dress.

"Liss, you know he's going to be bothering me all night." Rose complained to Lissa when she finally finished touching up her makeup. She smiled to herself in the mirror then skipped over to a chair and examined her nails as Lissa change behind the silk dressing screen in the corner of the room.

"Oh come on, Rose. Adrian's not that bad." Lissa insisted, determined to make Rose become friends with Adrian or perhaps more than friends. Lissa's thoughts flashed to the details she received from Rose about their date and suddenly she wasn't so sure she could change Rose's feelings for him.

"Are you joking?" She said in disbelief. "Do you not remember last Christmas when he followed me around with the damn mistletoe?" She remembered in horror and shook her head in exasperation.

"I thought it was kinda cute." Lissa giggled.

"It was not cute! I had a date with me! And to top it off when Adrian wasn't trying to kiss me, he was hitting on the slutty server in the naughty elf costume. Which, by the way, I never understood the need for her to wear that outfit." She tried to reason with her.

"All the servers were supposed to dress up. That one girl just wore a little less than the rest." Lissa explained dismissively then returned to the main topic. " As for Adrian, he was just messing with you, Rose. You can't blame the poor guy for wanting you."

"Yeah, just like he wanted all those other girls," Rose muttered under her breath, too low for Lissa to hear.

"And if I recall correctly you did get him back for following you." Lissa reminded her with a laugh, and Rose couldn't help but smile.

**_Flashback..._**

_"Come on Rosie, just one kiss." Adrian persisted while he held up a piece of mistletoe over their heads. _

_"Get away from me, Ivashkov." She gave him a slight shove and moved away from him, slapping his hand that held the mistletoe also. "Don't you see my date right there." She said as she jerked her thumb towards the side where, a little ways across the room, a handsome looking guy stood by getting a drink at the punch bowl._

_"Yea, the one staring at the server's nice rack." He smirked and nodded behind her. Rose's head snapped towards her date. Sure enough his eyes were lingering on the slut's exposed chest like a little kid in a candy store._

_Rose was getting irritated. First she has Adrian bugging her and now her date is ogling some bimbo. She felt heat rise to her cheeks slightly, and she had the sudden urge to go over to her date and smack him in the back of the head. She wouldn't do that, but she planned on going over there and demand his attention when Adrian spoke again._

_"It's not like it'd kill you, it's just a kiss. Plus the dude's a stiff anyways." _

_"It very well might kill me to kiss you. And he is _not _a stiff! He's smart and handsome and respectable and-"_

_"Boring." Adrian finished cutting her off with a yawn to emphasize his point and Rose glared._

_"Ugh! You are the most annoying person ever!" Rose groaned and rubbed her temple where a headache was forming due to the one and only, Adrian._

_"Yes but you didn't deny that he's boring." He chuckled and wiggled the mistletoe above them again. "So what do you say? Just one kiss." Adrian pleaded again with a cute pout._

_"Fine! Just one. But there are rules." Rose caved as she gave him a stern look._

_"Okay..." He said with a wide grin, feeling proud that he was able to make her accept._

_"Okay, you need to close your eyes and don't move, no touching me. And if you peek or touch all bets are off."_

_"Agreed." His response was quick and his eyes snapped shut. _

_Rose quickly walked a few feet away and quickly grabbed Jesse, one of her gay guy friends that was at the party. She whispered in his ear, "Hey Jess, will you help me?" He nodded politely so she continued with a large grin. "Adrian wants a kiss under the mistletoe. Just come over there with me and plant one on him?" Jesse agreed instantly and it was her turn to stifle a laugh as they made their way over to where Adrian still had his eyes closed._

_"Rosie? I'm waiting." He prompted with a smile._

_"Relax, I'm trying to get prepared for this." She held in a laugh. "It's not that easy kissing someone as annoying as you." Finally, once she had Jesse in position she spoke. "Here it is." Jesse leaned in and kissed Adrian directly on the lips._

_Rose watched Adrian smirk into the kiss and Jesse traced Adrian's lower lip with his tongue._

_"Well that was a pleasant surprise." Adrian said breaking away from the kiss while slowly opening his eyes happily. _

_Rose couldn't contain her laughter as the look of horror covered Adrian's face. He stared at Jesse with his mouth wide open then his expression morphed from shock to anger. Adrian began wiping his mouth profusely and glared at Rose._

_"What? I never said I'd be the one to give you that one kiss. Plus, you seemed to like it so no harm done right?" She laughed loudly and he glared even harder but it had no effect on her. He turned and headed towards the bathroom, wanting to wash the kiss away with some soap and mouthwash as quick as possible._

_"Oh and Adrian," She called sweetly and he stopped briefly to look at her over his shoulder. "Don't ever call me Rosie." She winked and smirked, linking her arm with Jesse and walking towards her date, leaving Adrian staring after her. After a few moments, Adrian turned and stormed off towards the bathroom._

**_...End of Flashback_**

"It's not like he didn't like it." Rose smiled as she remembered Adrian's kiss, proud of her smart thinking. Adrian had left her alone for a while after that but not even a gay kiss could stop him from talking-more like flirting- to her again.

"Rose?" Lissa whined.

"What?"

"Please play nice with him today." Lissa told her in a pleading tone. Rose sighed.

"But, he's the one the one that always starts it!" Rose insisted like a five year old.

"Please, Rose. For me?" Rose could hear the pleading tone in Lissa's voice that broke Rose's refusal.

"Alright Liss, but only because you're like my sister and I want your special day to be as perfect as possible." She conceded then stood up from her chair, fixed her dress and breathed out. " Did you get your dress on so I can zip you up and finish getting you ready?"

"Yup" She responded as she stepped out from behind the screen.

Rose walked over to Lissa and zipped up the back of the gown.

"So?" Lissa prompted with a large grin. "Worthy enough to get married?"

Rose sucked in a deep breath as she took in Lissa's full appearance when she turned to look at her. Rose couldn't think of one word to describe her best friend. Perhaps stunning or gorgeous but those didn't even do her justice. Lissa looked stunning in her wedding gown. It was also strapless like Rose's but hers was elegant and it was all white with a stylish bow

"Christian's going to have a heart attack when he sees you!" She squealed as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Lissa quickly intervened. "If you cry, I cry and then our makeup will be ruined! You can't do that to me!" She teased. Rose sniffled and took a deep breath.

"You're right, sorry." She gave Lissa another hug.

"Aww, how cute." A man's voice gushed from behind them.

"Really Adrian? Why the hell are you here?" Rose groaned as she sent him a glare.

"Oh Rosie, that hurts. You're not happy to see me?" She glared at him again but didn't answer. "So I'll take that as a no. Well, I'm here to collect Lissa, it's time she gets married to my best friend." He smiled at Lissa.

It was then Rose noticed Adrian's appearance that almost made her jaw drop. She really didn't want to admit it but Adrian looked stunningly gorgeous. He wore a good looking tux that fitted him perfectly, making him look more muscular than he actually was. His brown hair was styled in a messy cute sort of way and his green eyes gleamed with excitement. Adrian was one of those guys who got by with their perfect features and charming personality that needed some work on.

"Not without me she won't." Another voice startled Rose out of her thoughts.

"Baba!" Both Rose and Lissa squealed, and the man in the doorway let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm glad to see you too, my beautiful daughters." He walked over and hugged them both. Adrian who had been quite decided to speak up.

"Baba? Daughters?" He inquired.

"If you were smarter than you'd know -" Rose began only to be cut off.

"Rose!" Lissa chastised her.

"Sorry, Liss." She sighed before speaking to Adrian, "Baba is Turkish for father. This is my father Abe Mazur. Baba this is Adrian Ivashkov." She introduced them. Abe gripped Adrian's outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake.

"It's my pleasure, but I'm still confused. You said daughters..."

"Yes. Lissa is like my daughter. She may not be blood but I love her all the same." He smiled at Lissa lovingly, who was smiling back in return.

"Adrian, when my family died the only person I had left was Rose. Then along came Abe. He treated me like his own, took care of me. He is my father." Lissa said. Tears glistened in her eyes, one strayed and found its way down her cheek.

"Don't do that." Abe brushed away her lone tear with his thumb. "You look too beautiful to cry." He gave her a smile which she returned.

"You're parents would have been so proud." He whispered to her as he hugged her small body to his. "Alright then, how about I walk you down that aisle?" He asked her.

"Thank you, Baba." She kissed his cheek and walked out the door with him, leaving Rose and Adrian in the room.

"So that's your dad, Hathaway?" Adrian teased.

"Yes." She answered as she slipped on her strappy blood red heels. "And I'm warning you now Ivashkov for your own safety. Try something and you'll be unconscious on the floor in two seconds."

"But your last name is Hathaway and his is Mazur." He said confused.

"I have my mother's last name." She said stiffly, but Adrian didn't catch on to her tone even though she tried to make it obvious that he was nearing a boundary.

"Oh, will I be meeting her today?" He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"No, Adrian, you won't be and I'd appreciate it if you never mentioned her again." Her voice was eerily calm. It was so calm it was scary.

Adrian had never seen Rose like that. He'd pissed her off countless of times yet she'd never been like this. He could see hatred burning behind her warm brown eyes and for some reason he wanted to make it go away.

"Rose, I -"

"Save it Adrian. Let's go get our best friends hitched." Rose walked quickly out the door without another word, leaving Adrian to follow behind her.

** **Page Break****

"Hey Pyro!" Rose greeted a flustered Christian as she walked into the groom's room with a large grin.

She couldn't help but laugh at his frazzled appearance in the mirror as he tried to pin his boutonniere to his tuxedo jacket. His hand fumbled and he had a look of frustration on his face as if he wanted to murder the pin.

"Damn it!" He cried angrily. "Must you insist on calling me that!" He gave her a glare, taking his frustration on her but Rose was unaffected.

"Yes." She responded cheekily, plucking the flower and pin out of his hands. "It's not my fault you like to play with fire." She sniggered at the memory of when she first started calling him that. "Poor Mason's eyebrows will never be the same." She chuckled while pinning the flower to his jacket with ease and stepping back to examine his appearance. He was wearing a new tux Adrian had picked out that fitted him handsomely and his jet black hair was styled neatly. His piercing blue eyes showed how nervous he was.

"How'd you -?" He stared at the flower then looked at Rose as if she just performed some sort of crazy magic trick.

"Dude, you need to relax." Adrian told him as he leaned in the door frame calmly. "You're girl looks beautiful. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yea Pyro, take a chill pill." Rose laughed as Christian let out a huff in annoyance but he knew they were right except he couldn't stop thinking about the wedding...And Lissa. He hadn't seen her for a few days because they were both getting prepared and in a few minutes, they would see each other and officially become a married couple. Christian's worry reappeared as new thoughts came to his mind.

"What- What if she changes her mind and says no?" Christian said suddenly, his eyes wide with worry as his mind conjured worst case scenarios.

"What if she leaves me there?" He continued in fear.

"Dude," Adrian said in disbelief and exasperation. Christian turned his stare towards Adrian. "You sound like a girl." He finished causing Rose to crack up. Christian scowled at both of them.

"I'm being serious!" He was outraged by their lack of understanding, waving his hands around. Rose sobered up a bit before responding to him, grabbing his shoulders so he faced her instead of freaking out.

"Christian," Rose began as her laughter finally stopped, her tone serious and sincere. "Lissa loves you more than anything. She would rather hurt herself then ever hurt you. I can assure you that when you stand at the altar waiting, she will walk down that aisle to you and claim you as hers, officially that is. We all know how damn possessive you two already are of each other." She finished trying to calm his nerves and ease the tension.

Christian took a deep breath, taking in what Rose was saying to him but his mind continued to betray him. "But-"

"No buts about it, Pyro!" Rose shouted in frustration, smacking his arm lightly. "She loves you, and you love her! I didn't spend hours getting her and myself ready for her not to say I do!" She glared playfully at him, her hands on her hips. Christian was much taller than her but somehow she was able to make herself look much more fierce.

"And if you don't finish getting ready you're gonna be late." Adrian finally added, glancing at his watch that showed they had just about five minutes to get into positions.

"I am ready. Why do I not look like I'm ready? Is there-" Christian frantically looked around his body for any flaws, his hands shaking with fear.

"Jesus, Pyro! Grow a pair, or did Lissa take them?" Rose threw her hands up causing Adrian to snort.

"You're acting worse than Lissa! You look dashing, handsome and exceptional. Now if you're done being a spaz would you like to go wait at the altar so you could marry my best friend or would you prefer standing in front of the mirror screaming at yourself?" She asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh _Rosie_, I'm more than ready." Christian smirked, using Adran's nickname for her that he knew she hated more than her full name Rosemarie.

"If you weren't getting married and Lissa wouldn't be upset with me, I'd totally kick your ass." She huffed before heading towards the open door. "Now go take your spot." She told him sternly before walking out the door with her head held high.

"You're woman has one crazy best friend." Adrian laughed with a smirk.

"Yea, but she's pretty awesome." Christian complimented Rose and walked out the door toward the alter, not seeing the agreeing nod that Adrian gave behind him. He did think she was pretty awesome, possibly more than that, but he'd never admit it to anyone, not even himself.

**A.N. Sooo? We really hope you enjoyed Ch 2! Next to come is the Wedding! Sorry for the wait on Chapter 2 but we've been busy. We'll get the next chapter up as soon as we can. :o) We love you all for fovoriting and alerting and reviewing! It makes us so happy to get them so please keep it up. We didn't get the amount of reviews we would have liked on Chapter 1 so hopefully you won't let us down on this one! Please, please, PLEASE Review! Thank you!**

**3**** Big Sis ****and Lil Sis **


End file.
